Excelling at sports often requires large amounts of practice. This is particularly true of batting in the game of baseball. One practice activity many players find effective is hitting a baseball suspended from a horizontal arm. Although this type of practice can be beneficial, the ball can spin rapidly around the horizontal arm when struck by the bat and can cause injuries when a forgetful player forgets and walks into the ball. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a batting training system having a ball supported from a horizontal arm that included a ball capturing device for capturing the ball after it is struck and preventing the ball from spinning rapidly around the horizontal arm after being struck by a batter.